


Neon Town Escape

by Akichin



Series: Writober20 [1]
Category: SCANDAL (Japan Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Songfic, Tokyo (City), Writober20, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: «Ma io ti stringo la mano.»Lo esclami, lasciandoti sfuggire una risata che si dissolve veloce tra il borbottio delle altre persone aOnarimon-eki, dove l’insegna che indica la Tōkyō Tawā si riflette proprio sul viso, e la luce al neon colora i tuoi capelli di un delicato blu cobalto.All’inizio la considero una battuta sciocca, un frutto del tuo umorismo ancora un poco adolescenziale, ma quando noto il modo in cui mi osservi, allora capisco che non vi è scherno nelle tue parole.
Relationships: Ono Haruna/Ogawa Tomomi
Series: Writober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951885
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Neon Town Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla lista blank, il prompt è (molto vagamente): città

Tōkyō, 2020

La metro è insolitamente vuota e tu, stando l’una vicina all’altra, mi guardi curiosa. Immagino a che cosa tu stia pensando e riesco a capire il tuo stato d’animo perché, anche se la mascherina copre metà del viso, i tuoi occhi continuano a sorridermi.

Ti avevo detto un giorno che Tōkyō non mi convinceva molto perché le strade dove siamo cresciute erano così diverse da quelle della grande capitale. Ora mi concedo ad una confessione, rivelandoti che era la paura di diventare adulta a rendermi insoddisfatta e, proprio come tra le vie della città, temevo di perdermi e non ritrovarmi più.  
  
«Ma io ti stringo la mano.»  
Lo esclami, lasciandoti sfuggire una risata che si dissolve veloce tra il borbottio delle altre persone a _Onarimon-eki_ , dove l’insegna che indica la Tōkyō Tawā si riflette proprio sul viso, e la luce al neon colora i tuoi capelli di un delicato blu cobalto.  
All’inizio la considero una battuta sciocca, un frutto del tuo umorismo ancora un poco adolescenziale, ma quando noto il modo in cui mi osservi, allora capisco che non vi è scherno nelle tue parole.  
 _Lo pensi davvero_ – pensi che tenendoti per mano io non possa scomparire, e anche se non lo sento pronunciare dalle tue labbra, credo di capire che cosa tu intenda.  
  
Che siamo diventate grandi assieme, nonostante quegli anni in più che ho dovrebbero convincermi a scambiare le posizioni: sono io a dovermi prendere cura di te.  
Invece è una mutua condivisione, un compito che accetti senza lamentarti, un peso che porti sulle spalle come se fosse uno di quei giubbotti trendy che sei solita indossare.  
Segretamente penso che sia un ruolo che ti dona, simile alle vibrazioni del tuo basso che seguono sommesse la mia voce: è una compagnia costante, non sempre palese, ma l’apparire non è mai stata una nostra vanità.  
  
«Che c’è?»  
Lo bisbiglio piano, ora che ci stiamo affrettando a rientrare, e qualcosa di nuovo ottenebra il tuo sguardo, scacciando gli ultimi accenni di spensierata felicità.  
«Non ho voglia di andare già a casa.»  
Percorro il profilo del tuo viso con gli occhi, osservando come la curva delle ciglia riesca a nascondere un sentimento che non posso toccare. Dalla melancolia non riesco a liberarti, ma la notte è ancora lunga – tanto lunga da non intravedere neppure un timido principio d’alba – e nessuno ci obbliga a salutarci.  
  
«Allora niente metro, corriamo fino al prossimo quartiere.»  
Non mi credi, lo si comprende dal movimento della tua mano, lì, appena tremante, a stringere la mascherina contro il naso.  
Eppure, ti convinci poco dopo, quando strattonandoti gentile risaliamo sulle scale mobili – in un bagno di luce andiamo su, fino all’uscita – e non ti lascio neppure il tempo di darmi una risposta.  
  
Corriamo, scappando da mostri e pericoli invisibili.  
Io non ho più paura e tu, come sempre, non lasci mai la mia mano.  



End file.
